K's Spectrum
by zebrazombies
Summary: Yakuza's and Gangsters story. Kaidoh a gangster, so did Ichirou, his best friend. When he met Kei, a yakuza, he fell in love. The same happen when Ichirou met Kuga; Kei boss. A soon-to-be YAOI.


"_I'd always wanted make him my bitch. Fuck him, and made him cry…"_

That's what he said, Kaidoh. He told me this because I'm his friend. We're gangsters. Only two years ago we just had this thought of making a group of gangsters. Of course, Kaidoh would be the leader. I never say I never wanted to be one, but I don't mind being under him. I owed him, anyhow.

As gangsters, with a couple of 'hard work' it's just as easy as snapping fingers to create a group. Being the brutal one, me; Ichirou, and him, Kaidoh, creepy hygienic guy had made our name as gangsters famous within two months. How? Consider this, there's a bunch of losers gangsters around and Kaidoh said "How bout we beat them to pulp?" with a grin, I nodded. But after he said that (and beating them like he said; to pulp) he said again, "This is useless," I replied breathing heavily, "What do ya' mean?" questioning him. "Don't you get it?" I shook my head, "We're not strong, and they were weak!" I stunned, that was the first time I ever heard a guy who had just beat seven guys all alone by himself not feeling satisfied. "Darn it," and he goes without me, opened his hand sanitizer cap and pouring it on his hands, cursing loudly.

Alright, enough flashbacks. Count today, it's almost two years we had this group made. 20 people in a group, that's all it takes to become a destruction asset in a city. We're celebrating our two years group in here, a sushi house. Booking a room, ordered everything on the menu, raising our small glass of sake and in union we all said "Yatta!" We're all talking and cursing happily, but there goes our leader, Kaidoh, peeping someone in the next room. Now that's why he had wanted this _fucking_ sushi house to celebrate our group, to be specific, this room that had a small hole enough to sneak the room beside. He, being the gay gangster (only I knew about his sexuality) was sneaking through it to see if his so-called first love, a yakuza, Kei was in. In an ideal world, or realistic, yakuza and gangster are enemy to each other, like forever. How he can fell in love with Kei was because Kei had beaten him once. Quite bad, actually.

* * *

I and he were just wandered around to see the beautiful skyline night (he's such a sentimental man). Then accidentally we bumped with this group of yakuza, around five to seven I think, leading Kei who's behind (truth is, Kei is actually quite manly, with his western blackish hairstyle and his cat eyes, the same as me except for the part of cat eyes). Being a gangster, Kaidoh was too much in pride to not to notice the bumped that the yakuza's start.

"What the hell, fuck off," one of the yakuza said.

Looking at Kaidoh, I knew his madness rising steadily to his brain. Adjusting my black nerdy spec (forgot to mention that); I said "Don't mess it, yer gonna get trouble."

Kaidoh smiled broadly, evilness spread around his face. "Ichirou, do you know those who disturb my star watching midnight," the yakuza laughed hysterically at the word 'star watching' and he ran up to Kaidoh before he punched the yakuza in the abs, whispered menacing to his ears, saying the same sentence I always know, "he's gonna get star gazing over my foot!" He continued to beat all of them, with Kei staring at him while sitting on a nearest bench. I sighed and let Kaidoh do his things and walked closer to Kei, sitting next to him.

"Don't wanna join?" lighting my smoke, I asked him.

"I'll dirty my hands," he said calmly.

"Yer already dirty yerself by sitting on this bench, 'cha know?" I formed a smile and blow my smoke. "He got hand sanitizer if yer want."

"Who?" he questioned me.

"Kaidoh, ma leader. We own a group, if yer must know."

"I didn't ask for details," mockingly he replied.

I laughed and he stood up, yelling, "Hey you!" Kaidoh turned, "Kaidoh right?" looking at me, Kaidoh knew I had told him his name.

"Yeah, whut'up?" he said, tossing the sixth guy in his hands to the ground.

"We apologised for our rudeness, please let us leave." he said barefaced. I didn't know his motives back then, but I knew yakuza's not the type who's gonna to end things what a gangster had started.

"Why would I? Your gang started it."

He didn't say anything. Kaidoh being in the hot tempered mood walked closer to him "Fuck you, bitch, say something! Why act all so high self-important punk huh? Talk 'bout manne…" he raised his fist in the air to punch before reflexly stop.

"You know, Mr. Kaidoh. Your manners…" closing his eyes in a motion that shows his cat eyes shape, he grabbed Kaidoh shirt and said, "…pissed me off."

What happened after that was, me, looking at Kaidoh on the hard ground, bruising, bleeding, gritting the pain that had pinned through him, in matter of minutes. This yakuza was good! I didn't even blinked for all I know after that was the losing of my leader, Kaidoh's lost. "So that's his motives…" I whispered to myself. "Gimme your sanitizer," Kei said. Puzzled, Kaidoh shoved it out his pocket and gave it to him. Now I know why he didn't join the fight at first. He didn't have hand sanitizer; he didn't want to dirty his hands. Now that he knows Kaidoh had it, he's also itching for a fight. Makes sense. Why on earth am I stuck up with these two hygienic obsessed men?

Ever since Kaidoh was the one who picked a fight first with the extra well too mannered, Kei, who ended up fighting back, talking 'bout honour and all, endlessly fisting Kaidoh stomach, cheeks, back, wherever he can until Kaidoh said something undeniably to laugh insanely 'bout, "I… did I… just fell in love?" he actually said that.

"Yer insane," I laughed sighing and pulled him up and walked him to the car.

* * *

Back to the scene today, the night was as loud as ever, members of ours is starting to get drunk and bubbling ourselves with stupid and smut jokes. Not… Kaidoh. He watched intently through the hole, watching Kei and his super extra manners. Turns out, after the first fight with Kei, Kaidoh had asked me to track 'bout him and his current life. So far, the only thing I know 'bout him was his name, age, where he lives, his history, and his personal life. Single, lives alone, 26, Nara Kei, parents dead. His personal life was not that interesting, he had only three girls in his entire life (chose by his boss; rather, his boss women), and recently broke up because his girlfriend was some gold digger bitch and not 'clean'. Weird yakuza. And surprisingly, today is the same day as us that they're celebrating their seventeen years of yakuza group.

Not to brag, but our two years group are better than their 100 or so crew. Since Kei is the vice yakuza, being the strongest, smartest guy, yeah, did I mention he graduated from University X with a joke? He could had have PhD if he continues his study. But since his so-called loyal to his yakuza group, he didn't continue his studies. What a waste, seriously. His studies expanses also 100% from his yakuza boss money. I guess that's where the loyalty came from. Here what I thought, he was left alone by his parents death, then there's one 'nice' yakuza adopt him and make him his bitch (that what Kaidoh would thought, not me), then he feels owed (just like I did for Kaidoh) and promise to be loyal. Hahah, my imagination is running furiously. Back to the point, my saying that says we are better, genuinely because of our way of fighting, or leading. True that we're new, but an old group is not getting any better either. Look, for the record, my 'investigation' upon these guys (yakuza's), many, or rather majority of them weren't as good as us. They are likely more dumb, or lack experience in fighting or really sucks in handling one's group. Now, I'm not saying it's not worthy to have them as your underlings, but if their worthiness just based on manners, good heart and honour? They ARE useless. Even if our group is not properly organized, or our style is not as clean as them, or when we had our own way of thinking, we had uniqueness. Oh, I am totally bragging right now. Now that I had my focus back on Kaidoh, he's still going at it. Sneaking, then smiling like an idiot on the wall. Others already drunk to boot, food had gone to our own stomach, 21 bottles of sake is already empty, and hideous charcoal marks from the heating pan on every each faces. It's time to go home. I called out to Kaidoh, motioning him, me, us, to go home. He signalled me with his hand to just 'wait up'. Apparently, our Mr. First Love is not quite finished just yet. Thudding my head down, I sighed dramatically and grabbed my coat to wait outside, although it would be unnecessary to do that since its _fucking_ freezing out there. I want to smoke. I kicked all the members to wake up and tell them to go home. Until I know everyone was out except for Kaidoh, I waited outside to wait for him, we lived together anyway.

* * *

"Shits… fucking cold!" I hissed at the coldness that hit me through the air.

Lighting my smoke, I caught a glimpsed of smoke three meters beside me. At first I wasn't sure if he ever notices me, but then I recognised that the smoke light was facing towards me. Clearing my throats, I realised he had been looking at me. I don't think I should be scared (since it's not my nature) or anything when I turned my face from him but…

"Aahhh..!" he patted my shoulders. I turned around to see more than a vivid face before my heart fell ridiculously. He looks super surprised, crap, did I just screamed?

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to… sorry." He's tall! Like, 190cm maybe?

"It- it's fine." Whoa, not me. This is not me. Am I nervous or what?

He smiled at the way of how pathetic I'm reacting, "You're uber cute!" and laughed dazzlingly. If it's not because of my adoration of his face sculpture (and the word 'cute'), I swear on the highest heavens he could have his teeth scatters with his blood.

I fixed my spec on its place, realised how crimson red my face is. "Well, ya need sum'in'?" I questioned him when he's still standing like a street light.

"Uh… nothing. It just, you caught my eyes is all, heh." C-caught…? What the hell? I stared at him long enough for him to notice my idiotic face.

"I have to go in." I said relaxing my nervousness (though I shouldn't have that kind of feeling), stomping my cigarette on the icy wooden floor and rushed in.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" he yelled at me behind my back, causing myself to stop stunned, thinking, _'name? He wants my name?'_ on a second thought, I give in, despite my brain tell me not to.

"Ichirou. Honda Ichirou." After that I left him outside, leaving him standing stonily.

* * *

I couldn't think more or less. The guy, asking my name even I don't know his name. The odd thing is that I'm… captivated by him. The way his shiny silhouette coat fit perfectly on him, his dazzling smile showing his extra white teeth, his brunette hair long to his shoulder, upper half was tied like a pony tail…

I sighed, "It must be angel feathery soft type…" not notice that I had said it out loud.

"What soft…?" Kaidoh asked, his eyes glancing towards me.

He was driving; we bet on who should drive tonight since neither of us have been drunk. I won, he lost. Whatever it is, we were halfway through our way home. And I should just forget 'bout that guy, he just someone who talk to someone and being friendly with someone even though that someone is me. It just one night, one accosted, one a barely conversation, nothing more! Why am I taking this too deeply? This is not me.

"Yo, Chirou-chan, what soft…?" Kaidoh asked again, anxious to know what's on my mind.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a stripper anymore ya know."

Kaidoh pouted, "Well that's because you were so lost in thought that I can't help but call you that, Chirou-chan…"

"You say it one more time, I'll fucking castrate you," I blew off, jokingly threaten him.

"Chi-chi-chi-rou-chan so cruel!" he said with his dramatic teary eyes.

"Tch, shut up, Kai."

Kaidoh laughed, for all I know his laugh meant nothing but a friendly laughed. "You know, Ichi. Back then, when I first visit your club, I really thought you were so stunning, so cute, so… umph to rock ass with, I was even close to pay for a night with you," he stop at the sharpness of my eyes that stare at him, "…and the next day I met you at my old apartment parking lot, dressing so manly, looking so handsome with your Beckham hair, stylish to boot," he said and smiled. "You know what was I thinking after that?"

"No…" despite the uneasiness of talking 'bout my old life, I do wanted to know what he thinks 'bout me in that time.

"I thought you were perfect for my plan," he grinned.

"The gang?" I grinned seductively at him, "or getting me in your bed?"

He and I laughed. "Both actually," he caressed my neck with his thumb pad on my side burn.

I smiled, loving the way he moves his hand. "Then…?"

"I followed you, to the grocery shop, the car shop, the cigarette machine, public toilet, until the end of the day," he said in a brotherly tone, "do you remember the day there were, I think like, a group of people messing with you?" he said all of a sudden in serious.

"Yeah…" I replied slumber; my eyes are getting real heavy while thinking is he used to be a stalker?

"They were going to bashed you up in a group, you remember?" he continues to caressing my cheeks, neck, and my ears.

I snooze soundly, but still awake, "Um-huh…"

"You beat them endlessly, but they kept coming onto you, until you were helpless," I didn't know why Kaidoh speaks so quietly, but soon he said in his usual tone, "…and I came, saving you."

For the world had turned black on me, I barely hear what he said after that. For the last touch I remembered, he was saying something not very nice…

"I'm so sorry, Ichi. They—they were my father's men."

Endless night.


End file.
